Dreamland
by Laetras
Summary: Just something I decided to do...not very interesting, usual of my fast work.
1. Chapter I

* * *

Just dredged this up from the back of my mind... Basically just to appease those actually waiting for the next installment of the Laetras Chronicles...that's probably not many. Anyway, on that subject, I've decided not to update Book I until I'm a lot closer to the end. So without further preamble: Something without a title. (Help me out here.) 

  


Jaina Solo relaxed after snapping the last component of a small circuit into place. She snapped the power source in and turned the circuit on. Three indicator lights came on.

_At last,_ she thought.

She had designed the circuit to move a couple of the old training remotes at the academy up to the level of the advanced students. She walked into the hangar to pick up the old remotes when the entire Great Temple shook. She tripped over a stone and went flying, unfortunately directly into the path of a large rock. It bashed her midsection with enough force to knock her out.

Around the Great Temple, the other students were recovering from the earthquake. Jacen Solo, Jaina's twin brother, climbed out from under a mound of cages and terrariums, slightly dazed. He walked into the hallway and toward the Grand Audience Chamber, where he sensed all the other students going.

Lowbacca the Wookie climbed out of the tree he had been sitting in. He swung through a window and landed in a hallway, walking toward the Grand Audience Chamber.

Luke Skywalker climbed out from under a large pile of rocks. He sensed all the students congregating at the Grand Audience Chamber, so he began the walk toward it.

Tenel Ka of Dathromir picked herself up off of the muddy ground. Her morning run had been interrupted by the earthquake. _The Audience Chamber is where Master Skywalker always instructed us to go in case of disaster._ She ran off toward the Temple.

Jaina woke up in the middle of a large jungle. _Not Yavin 4_, she thought. _The trees are a lot shorter_. Three large animals charged her. Suddenly, she found herself in a huge amusement park. _Hologram Fun World??_ she thought in confusion.

Jacen noticed Master Skywalker at the podium.

"Calm down, everyone!" Luke shouted. The room immediately quieted. "We need to take a roll call." Luke reached out to the Force and heard all of his students calling out through the Force...except one. Jaina.

"Has anyone seen Jaina?" he asked.

"She was in her quarters making something," Jacen replied. "Just before the 'quake."

"Comb the entire Temple," Luke said. "She could be anywhere."


	2. Chapter II

Jaina looked around the amusement park. She decided she might as well take advantage of the park and got in line for a ride. Four burly men pushed their way toward her. Spiraling colors surrounded her. She found herself in the underworld of Coruscant. A sound behind her spun her around. A lightsaber, extended, lit up half the room. Jaina lifted her own lightsaber and activated it.

Jacen ran to the hangar. A few large stone piles were scattered around. Jacen noticed an arm under one of the largest piles. _Oh, no. Please, no,_ he thought. [Uncle Luke,] he said through the Force. [I found her, and it's not good.]

Luke heard Jacen's message. [Everyone, to the main hangar.] He set off at a sprint toward the hangar.

Lowie heard Luke and pondered what happened to Jaina as he ran toward the bay.

Tenel Ka was just arriving at the Temple, so she heard Jacen's message. She sprinted into the hangar and spotted Jacen lifting giant rocks away with the Force. Tenel Ka lent her efforts.

Jaina jumped the enemy's blade and sliced back. The enemy fell and Jaina saw spiraling colors once again, now finding herself inside of an exquisite palace. A guard walked up to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked, not all that nicely.

"I have no clue," Jaina muttered. "I just dropped in."

"That's impossible. You're standing in the Fountain Palace," the guard replied.

Back in the hangar, half the Jedi Academy were standing throwing rocks off of their comrade.

Jaina thought for a second. _Hey, wait!_ She thought back. Early in her life, she had been on Kashyyk. _The jungle!_ A little later in life, she had been in Coruscant's underworld._ That memory I'd like to forget._ She had been to Hologram Fun World not much after that. And she had been to the Fountain Palace just a few days later.


	3. Chapter III

Jacen threw the last rock away from on top of his sister and pulled her away.

"Is she..." he asked, to no one in particular.

"No...at least, not in a technical sense. She's breathing, but there's no her inside," Luke replied.

Jaina had just figured out a pattern. Everywhere she had 'been' was somewhere earlier in her life.

"Well, I don't know how...I just get thrown around from place to place," she replied. Colors flew around in front of her eyes and she found herself on a pleasure cruiser. _The _Starlight Gem_,_ she thought._ I was here too._

"Madam, would you like to order now?" a waiter asked, walking up to her table.

"No thanks, I think I'll wait a while," Jaina replied. _What is going on here?_

Luke, Jacen, and a doctor were seated around a table.

"Yes, we know she is alive, but there is no Jaina inside! It's basically a living body," Jacen said.

"He's right," Luke added.

"Well, I can't explain it. I'm not Force sensitive, so I can't test her for a Force essence," the doctor replied.

"You see everything in black and white, everything clearly defined," Jacen snarled.

[Calm down, Jacen,] Luke said.

Jaina had started a conversation with a young man. Suddenly, he said, "You see everything in black and white."

Then, very faintly, she heard her Uncle Luke's voice. [Jacen, calm down.]

[Uncle Luke?] she called. [Where are you?]

Jacen immediately calmed. Luke heard a very faint voice. [Uncle Luke? Where are you?]

"I heard Jaina. She's still alive, somehow, somewhere," Luke said. [We're on Yavin 4. Where are you?]

Jaina replied, [I'm not sure. I've just been tossed around between places-times-in my life.]


	4. Chapter IV

I plan on finishing this up soon.

--

[Jaina, we need everything you can tell us,] Luke said. [We're going to figure this out.]

[Well, I've been catapulting through wherever I am to places in my life. I'm getting closer and closer to Yavin 4,] Jaina replied.

[We'll be thinking about--] Luke was cut off as Jaina spiraled through a tunnel of color.

[Uncle Luke?] she asked as she came onto a transport ship. [I'm on a transport to Yavin 4.]

[We're still thinking,] Luke replied.

In the conference room, Jacen and Luke discussed things.

"What happens when she gets to the present?" Jacen asked.

"I'm not sure," Luke replied. "She might come back, she might keep going, she might..."

"I'm not sure I want to know," Jacen replied.

Jaina watched as the transport slowed from hyperspace. [Uncle Luke, I need those answers fast,] she 'said.'

[We're working on it,] Luke replied.

A flash of color blinded Jaina as she found herself on Yavin 4.


	5. Chapter V

* * *

The final and exciting conclusion to the 'I don't know yet' series. Enjoy. I hope to soon have everything in one document. I will later be posting that. 

Jaina looked around. Gigantic Yavin trees surrounded her. 

[Jaina, we figured it out,] Luke 'said.' [We believe that as soon as you hit the present, you will catapult back to a time before the groundquake. If you stay exactly where you are, we can find you.]

[OK,] Jaina replied, feeling a little sick. [I think I'm going to-] She was cut off, slumping to the ground.

"Master Skywalker, Jaina is in critical condition! She just dropped into a coma," a doctor said as he dashed in.

Luke, Jacen, Tenel Ka, and Lowie all sprinted to the infirmary. Jaina lay almost peacefully on a cot. Monitors around her beeped and printed their messages.

Back in her dreamland, Jaina woke up. Her uncle leaned over her."Jaina?"

"I'm awake?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, you are," Luke replied. He suddenly drew a lightsaber, bringing it down towards Jaina's head. Colors flashed and Jaina found herself sitting in her quarters with a small circuit. She picked it up and walked toward the hangar. She arrived, noticing everything exactly as it was before. A quiet rumbling alerted her to the groundquake. She ducked out of the way, but was still hit by three large chunks of rock. Colors flashed around her, and she found herself in a bed in the Academy's infirmary.

[Uncle Luke?] she said. [I'm almost there.]

[We'll be waiting,] Luke replied.

Jaina flashed through space again, only this time finding herself in a totally dark room. A lone figure stood at the other end, eerily lit up by a pillar of white. Lightning leapt out of his hands and struck Jaina.

"The Dark Side is your destiny," he said in an even more eerie echo. "Embrace it or die."

The figure twirled Jaina around, slamming her into an invisible barrier. She distinctly felt a shoulder pop. Before she could even recover, the figure extended a finger and Jaina flew into another wall. She tried to tap the Force, but all she could feel was fear, anger, aggression. _All of the Dark Side._ Jaina collected her efforts, but the Sith whipped her into a pillar at the center of the room. A few ribs cracked. Jaina concentrated, anchoring herself in place. All of her fear and anger drained away, leaving her a path to the Light Side. She drew on it and formed a pillar of light, thrusting it at her foe. He disappeared in a flash of brilliant blue.

Jaina only dimly remembered waking up. Her uncle, her brother, and half the Jedi Academy were waiting.

* * *

"I believe she's OK," the doctor said. Cheers went up around the room. Later, Jaina and Luke came up with a possible meaning of her 'dream.' It was a test, designed to give her a choice between fear and the Dark Side, and hope and the Light. 


End file.
